The invention relates to a compacting press for powdery to granular bulk materials, comprising two counterrotating rollers, arranged in one plane, wherein said rollers are held in a roller housing by bearing blocks, with at least one of said rollers being a loose roller which is flexibly supported by force generators, with said rollers at each of their two sides comprising their own electric motor drives, wherein the drives of the loose roller are borne by said loose roller.
Compacting presses of this type are known (DE 37 31 934 A1). In these compacting presses, as a rule, bulk material is fed into the roller slit from a filling funnel by way of feed screws, which in the bulk material already build up a certain pressure. The rollers are driven by an electric motor from one side by way of a reducing power dividing gear. Since distribution of the bulk material fed into the roller slit is not even across the width of the roller, yet an essentially constant pressing force is desired across the width of the rollers, at least one roller is designed as a loose roller and is flexibly supported by force generators in a flexible manner. In the specified geometric shape this leads to a reduction in the torque load at the drive shafts of the rollers, and/or makes it possible to achieve better drive performance, or in the case of a specified throughput performance makes it possible to achieve smaller and thus more economical machines. Since the loose roller comprises its own drive on each of its two sides, said roller can move freely without the need of a power dividing gear, as would otherwise be usual in the case of stationary drives, which power dividing gear is commonly connected to the sides of the rollers by way of universally jointed shafts, with said power dividing gear being of elaborate construction and requiring considerable maintenance expenditure. Furthermore, because of the drives arranged on the sides of the rollers, there is no one-sided and thus uneven load being exerted on the rollers, so that an even pressing force across the width of the roller is ensured.